It All Comes Crashing Down
It All Comes Crashing Down is the 15th episode of the first season of LPS: Popular, and the 15th episode overall. It aired on March 8, 2012. Synopsis It's not even midnight yet and the drama at Brooke Hayes' party is already in full swing: Savannah's caught her boyfriend cheating, Brooke's already cheated on hers and -- yikes -- someone's about to get dumped in a really humiliating way... by her own cheating boyfriend. Confusing, right? Don't worry, you'll get it soon enough. Things seemed to be going pretty smoothly with Operation Fry the Sausage, that is until Brooke decided to burn a serious bridge. Not smart... this will definitely cost her, big time. Brooke better watch out, because the Karma bus is starting its engine and she's due to get hit pretty hard. What goes around comes around! Something's about to come crashing down, and I'm not just talking about the curtain on Brooke's abandoned closet. Oops... have I said too much? Detailed Plot Summary The episode starts off with a flashback of the last. (Ep. 14) It cuts to Rachel Rivera announcing "I got us some drinks!" only to find out her boyfriend Nathan is cheating on her with Genevieve. She runs off crying (throwing the drinks at the two) and Nathan turns around. "Where were we?" He asks. The couple continue to kiss as it cuts to Rachel running off. She stops and through her sobs, says, "I should have known, why am I always so stupid?" She turns around and walks towards Alicia, Who appears to be hyper on punch. "Alicia, Whats wrong with you? Come on. We're leaving!" Rachel says. Alicia dislikes the idea."Awww. Why Rach? I'm having so much fun!!" It appears that Alicia has had 10 glasses of punch. She jumps up and down announcing "EVERYTHING IS SHAKING!!!!!" Rachel sighs "Not again!" The camera cuts to Sage."Ugh Seriously. Where is she?" He moans. Looking for Brooklyn. "She's been gone for at least ten minutes" He adds. Sage spots Rachel and Alicia and starts to walk up to them. The camera cuts back to Rachel and Alicia. "Alicia. Seriously. Let’s just go!" Rachel pleads. Begging Alicia to go with her. Sage comes up. "Hey, do you girls know where Brooke is?" He asks. "OH YEAH!!" Alicia screams. "She's upstairs because that's phase one of the plan" Rachel gasps. "What? What plan?" Sage asks, Confused. Rachel hesitates. "The plan!" Alicia says again, like he knew what it was. "It’s called Operation Fry the Sausage. and we are going to completely embarrass Savannah and make her cry and stuff" Rachel Sighs. "Sage..You better go upstairs. There is...something you should see..." Rachel confesses."Um...OK.." Sage says. Still confused and worried. "Thanks" He says. Before walking away. Rachel turns to Alicia "Alicia..Why did you tell him? I mean.. Not that I care anyway. I'm done with Brooke" Rachel says. Feeling guilty about Savannah. "Tell him what?" Alicia asks. Turning to look at Rachel. The camera cuts to Sage. "Excuse me" He says. Pushing his way past a squid and bird. He walks over to the stairs. He is met with Tom. Coming down the stairs. Tom gets a surprise. "Oh. Uh. Uh Sage! Hey man!" He says nervously. "Hey Tom..Is everything ok?" Sage replies. "Yeah. Uhm. Gotta run!" Tom says before dashing off into the crowd "OK. Uh. Bye" Sage says. "What's up with him?" he asks. The camera cuts to Brooke admiring herself in front of a mirror. "Mm, perfect." she says, kissing the mirror. "What do you think Gigi?" she asks her cricket. "Mew," she replies. "Does it look like I just made out with Savannah's boyfriend?" she says. "Because I did!" she adds happily. "Mew, mew." Gigi says. "Nope. Didn't think so." she says, turning back to her mirror and looking into it. "Puuurrfect," she says. Once again, Brooke kisses the mirror. She jumps down, walking out the door. She screams as she walks right into Megan Collins. They both fall to the side simultaneously. Brooke stands up. "Oh my dog! Brooke I am soo sorry!" Megan says. "WHAT is wrong with you? I just broke TWO claws, thanks to you." Brooke growls. "I-I-I'm sorry..." Megan apologizes. "Why the fur are you here, Megan?!" Brooke demands. "And why are you upstairs snooping around in my house!" Brooke asks fiercely. "You..You..You..You said everyone was invited. and..I...I was looking for you." Megan stutters. "Well. You should know. Everyone. Didn't include YOU!" Brooke snaps. "Ok Brooke. Ok. What is this really about? Are you still mad from eighth grade, when I went out with Carter?" Megan asks. Brooke scoffs. "That was three years ago. You have Sage now so what does it even matter? Are you seriously THAT insecure?" Brooke laughs. "Insecure? ME?! Insecure?! Have you been sniffing dog food?" "Well Brooke. I've been nothing but nice to you, and all you've been is a female dog!" Megan turns and sighs. "Is there some sort of problem we need to talk about? Because.. I miss being friends." Megan cries. "Yeah. I do have a problem with you. Megan. My problem is YOU! And your fat tail! IN MY HOUSE!" Megan gasps at her. "This is my party, MY DAY! And there is NO way I am letting a PIG like you, ruin it. And if you ever think I would be friends with you again, then you're..." Brooke snaps. But is cut off by Megan sniffling, "Brooke..." Megan cries. "SHUT UP MEGAN! MY DOG! YOU NEVER KNOW WHEN TO STOP! Get your ugly rear end, out of my face & OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" Megan runs off crying. "Mhm. Made another one cry second time today," Brooke says, somewhat pleased. "50 points for Brooke!" The camera cuts to Sage coming out from behind something. "Oh my dog! Sagey! Thank dog. I need to see you so badly right now. Come here so we can..." Brooke says innocently. She is cut off by Sage. "Brooke... What the flying fur was that?" Sage says angrily. "Huh?" Brooke replies. "I saw everything Brooke! You completely tore that girl apart!" convinced Sage. "Er, Sagey! You have no idea what she's like. She is so mean to me! and she broke two of my claws! ... Anyways, let's go and..." said Brooke. This is cut off by Sage interrupting, "BROOKE! That was an accident. Why did you have to completely destroy her like that? How could you be so CRUEL?" Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes